


A New Healer

by etheralking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arranged Marriage (sorta), Bottom!Nico, Eloping, M/M, Percico relationship was in the past, Percy is a Dick, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Top!Will, Virgin Nico, lots of dick sucking, royal au, solangelo, will is a tan angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheralking/pseuds/etheralking
Summary: Royal AU where Nico is a prince (I know, original af, don't mean to brag).Nico stood by the window in the castle foyer looking out at the scene unfolding before him. He could see a chariot nearing the castle doors and rolled his eyes. “Why do we all have to be present to greet the new healer… I want to go back to bed”. That was until the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on walked through the door.





	1. Mr. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! And I love me a good royal au know what i'm saying... Also! My writing style is always slow build, i love me some tension just as much. lol. I also write a lot of fluff, gotta love the fluff. Everybody blushes 24/7. Also, most chapters will be short.

Nico stood by the window in the castle foyer looking out at the scene unfolding before him. He could see a chariot nearing the castle doors and rolled his eyes. “Why do we _all_ have to be present to greet the new healer… I want to go back to bed”. His half sister Hazel glared at him “I’m _so very_ sorry I got you up to be a respectful human being this morning, dearest prince” she said sarcastically. Nico grumbled. He saw no point in a healer. Hell, he probably wouldn’t ever go to the infirmary anyways since he had high pain tolerance. Catching the movement of the chariot doors opening he decided that while he was there he might as well amuse himself. 

Two guards walked forward and opened the grand doors. In stepped one of the cutest guys Nico had ever laid eyes on. As he pulled his hood back his golden hair shone in the morning sun. It seemed like his whole body had light coming off it, the complete opposite of Nico in every way. 

As the doors closed behind him, the healer stepped closer and bowed to the two siblings. “Good morning, your Royal Highness my name is Will Solace” he said, facing Nico. “Gmornin” Nico mumbled back. He looked away as soon as eye contact was made. It was too early in the morning to have such a force of positive energy anywhere near him. “I look forward to working among your Highnesses staff” the healer beamed. 

Nico already found his cheery smile annoying, even though it complimented him immensely. “Hazel, get someone to show him to his quarters… I uh- need to go check on the preparations for todays luncheon in the gardens”. Nico started to back away as Hazel side eyed him. “I thought you wanted to go back to bed… you didn’t even want this lunch thing to happen in the first place”. Nico shrugged and walked off, feeling the dazzling smile fade into the distance behind him.

-

Nico had forgotten why he didn’t do the job of showing Mr. Sunshine to his room himself; instead he got dragged down into the ever boring blackhole of party prep. The man speaking beside him had gone on for about three god damn hours by now and Nico was so fucking bored. 

He heard a call behind him “Sir Frank Zhang and her Highness”. Thank god. Even though Frank wasn't all too exciting  he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He turned around and shot his hand into the air “Hazel!” Frank gave a nervous smile and Hazel swooped a couple samples off the table next to her. Nico ran towards them. Frank went to shout something but before Nico could understand he felt the warmth of cobblestone on his face . "Damn these uneven stones" he muttered to himself, wincing as he stood up. Frank paled and Hazel bounded towards him. "Shit" Nico groaned. Not cool.

The man beside him looked flustered and yelped in shock. Nico batted away a helpful arm and sneered "ugh, please don't touch me". He looked behind him and cursed out the fallen tree branch. Embarrassing didn't even begin to cover it. Standing with his hands on his pants, he noticed a ripped hole with a small soaked through patch of blood. Great…today was turning out great. 

“Sir, oh my god!” The party man shouted. “Calm down dude, you’re yelling in my ear." "Oh- excuse me, Highness" Party man blushed and stepped back. Hazel stopped beside him, her hair bouncing around her. "Damn that looks nasty, you okay?" Nico nodded. "Maybe you should go check out the new healer, looks like he arrived just in time" Frank chimed in. "It's just a scratch, Zhang." Nico irritably said, squaring his shoulders as if to show he wasn't in any sort of pain. Hazel rolled her eyes "Listen to the man, Nico... I don't want you getting any sort of weird infection" Nico pursed his lips. "Fine." 

"I guess I'll go see Mr. Sunshine... for a flesh wound that'll go away on its _own_ , mind you." Nico scoffed. "Oh quit your moaning and just get on with it" Hazel said. He started walking towards the black castle. “Make sure not to face-plant going over there” Frank said, innocently smiling and waving him off. Nico glared back at him and felt Frank physically wither a little bit. Hazel said something to reassure him. 

Nico sighed making his way down the long hallway. The sun had shifted and was coming in from the other side of the house, creating warm yellow patterns that danced all over the walls. He rounded a corner and entered a large room with little furniture and lots of boxes. There were doors on either side of the lounge area and his ears caught a faint whistle emitting from one of them. 

He walked closer and pushed it ajar. The healer, Will had his back towards the door and was unpacking boxes while he hummed to himself.

Something about the song made Nico relax and just stand there, watching him work. He had a rhythm going and his movements were all combined, leading one into the other. Damn, he was fit for a healer... maybe all those heavy looking boxes had something to do with it?

He watched as Will rolled up his sleeves, exposing toned tan forearms. He watched sturdy hands disappear within a box and resurface holding ingredients he couldn’t put names to.  He got so wrapped up in watching the man work his hand slowly slipped off the door handle and knocked against the wood, bumping the door open even more.

Will turned around suddenly and blushed when he saw he had company. "Highness!" he turned to face Nico. “Sorry” Nico blushed as well. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your song, I really liked it”. Will managed a cough and put a hand behind his head, running his fingers through his hair with embarrassment. 

“Thank you Highness but I’m really not that good-“ he begins. “Well I can’t sing for shit so it sounds pretty good to me” Nico interrupted, trying to act like he wasn't just caught peeping. He walked a bit more into the room, saw Will stiffen and put his hands up slightly in the air “you can relax you know, I’m not any type of crazy, I don’t bite… although I do get told off for my so called _attitude_ ”. He added finger quotes for emphasis. Will nodded and relaxed a little. 

A few seconds of Nico admiring how well the sun seemed to shine on the man’s hair and illuminate his jawline until “Oh my god Highness, your knee!” Nico was snapped out of his sun kissed fantasy and lazily looked down at himself. “Oh yeah… forgot about that.” 

“Please sit up there” Will pointed to a raised bed and Nico did as told. As he propped his leg up to the best of his ability, Will scurried around the room trying to locate all his equipment. 

Finding what he needed, he turned back to Nico and pulled up a short swivel stool in order to get a good look at the prince’s knee. “You scraped this up pretty bad your Highness.” “Mmh” Nico mumbled, his eyes preoccupied with what was happening in front of him. Will bent down and started cleaning the wound. 

Nico felt the pressure of the healer's hand on the back of his calf and something inside him stirred. He tilted his head to better look at the young man. His features were golden in the afternoon sunlight and Nico couldn't help but stare. 

He winces slightly when cleaning solution makes it's way inside the cut and Will looks up at him "Everything okay, Highness?" Nico's expression turned into one of irritation.

“Stop calling me Highness, I don’t like it-never have… we’re alone so just Nico is fine." Will nodded and ran his hand up Nico’s calf for better support. Nico let out a squeak.

Will starts to form a smile. “I’m ticklish, okay.” Nico says defensively. The blonde chuckles and resumes his work, and Nico loves every second of it. The healer’s hands were softer than he expected but he wasn’t complaining… quite the opposite, actually.

-

All throughout the luncheon that day the one thing constantly on his mind were those damn beautiful hands. Secure, gentle, things Nico wasn’t use to. He didn’t like the feeling it stirred up in the pit of his stomach, wished he didn't know what he was beginning to feel.

He silently cursed himself for thinking of what it would take to get those hands to touch him again.

 


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico's trying to get noticed

Will dragged his hands down his face. It's gotten to the point where he'd aimlessly walk into a cupboard or "accidentally" drop something just heavy enough on his finger. He’d also managed to trip down stairs a total of three times in the last week and a half. Will doesn’t know if this is some sort of joke or if the prince really is this clumsy. 

He tried asking one of the prince’s friends who regularly came to visit with the princess, Sir Frank Zhang, to no avail (all he got was a oddly awkward shoulder shrug and a nervous laugh).  According to the house staff the prince was barely seen half time time. Funny, because he’d visited around 20 times in the last month and the visits had become more frequent as of late. 

Will didn’t mind of course, since he didn’t really have anything else to do besides tend to the knights injuries. There were quite a few. It was mostly always the same thing: dog bites or scratches. Apparently King Hades' dogs weren't too fond of anybody except their master. The people working all over the castle had nicknamed them Hell hounds and even though Will had only seen them accompanying the King on walks outside, he didn't plan on getting close enough to the huge black beasts to figure out why.  

He and the Prince had grown a little closer over the last month, calling each other by their first names and what not. Although it had to be in private, he liked it. He could always feel the prince watching his every move as he tended to the minor wounds, always observing in silence in his own little world.

He didn’t dislike tending to the guy, though. His skin was pale and soft and Will almost didn’t want to stop touching even after he was finished. God he could already feel Nico’s eyes on him, and they weren’t even together. 

He placed his pen down and closed his Herbalism book. Had the prince taken a liking to him? He sat back in his chair. Of course this was a good thing, this meant he was doing well in his work and social skills… or were these injuries no accident at all?The thought had crossed his mind, he just never paid any attention to it. He was intrigued, if anything. He knew Nico wasn't the most comfortable guy and always acted blasé when Will questioned him about his injuries but he felt drawn to the prince. Like he wanted to bear hug him when he looked down or tie him to a post so he wouldn't "fall" down any more stairs. 

A knock then sounded on his door. He stood up and opened it ‘speak of the devil’ he thought as he smiled and let Nico enter the room. “So I was out by the stables and managed to get this splinter stuck in my finger and It’s like, _really_ stuck in there, you know”. Nico sat himself down and stuck his finger out for Will to see. Will crossed his arms and sat open legged on the stool in front of him. “A splinter?” He asked, unconvinced. Nico innocently shook his head. 

“I’m beginning to think you can’t even manage on your own, Prince. Yet your house staff tell me that you’ve never been a clumsy one, always alone in that room of yours." Will sees Nico’s eyes change and his expression harden. “Let me know if I’m wrong, or stepping out of line here but this is starting to feel a little pre-planned, Nico."

Nico looked down at the floor. “I couldn’t get it out” he said flatly. After a moment of silence Will moved and took the tweezers out of his desk drawer. “And maybe I like it here… with you” Nico added. "People don't tend to hang around me" Will chuckled "That's obviously the case here." Nico squirmed. Will felt his gut twist, took Nico’s hand in his and put his thumb on the boys palm, rubbing it ever so slightly. 

Silence ensued before “What if instead of tripping down the stairs I accidentally get pushed… and you need to tend to me for months on end.” Nico said with false enthusiasm, cocking his head and smiling dryly. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. Will paused and looked up to meet his blue eyes with Nico’s deep brown. He knit his brows in worry.

“I would not advise getting someone to push you down stairs just to come see me Nico. I mean I highly doubt someone would be willing to do that to you anyways- I swear I'll literally tie you to a post. ” Will said, keeping eye contact. Nico blushed and quickly retracted his hand. “I’ll get it out myself thank you very much” he announced before getting up and briskly walking out of the room. 

-

Will followed his footsteps down the hall until he couldn't hear them anymore. He sighed and put the tweezers on top of his desk. Damn this stubborn ass Prince.

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Nico really wanted to be around him that badly? He rubbed his neck and tilted his head to the side. He hoped he got through to Nico about this unnecessary self harm, especially after the jumping remark. There was a sense of guilt on his conscience. Especially since he now knew what lengths the boy would go to.

-

Nico walked hurriedly back to his room. Damn that stupid healer. He thought it had started off so subtle, a scratch here and a bruise there. Meanwhile the blonde had seen right through him. Nico slowed down. He hadn’t been opposed, though. That was a start… maybe he had a chance. ‘No, no he’s just another straight guy who’ll toss you aside… you’re getting _too_ wrapped up in your emotions’ he reminded himself.

He stopped again. But had Will noticed that he’d made a move? The healer hadn’t shied away when he moved in towards him…. He groaned out loud and almost slapped himself in the face. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, di Angelo. This shit never works out, don’t expect it to. You'd think I would known by now”. 

'Yeah, but you could've kept your mouth shut and gotten him to touch you more instead of storming out of there like an idiot, you dumbass' the voice in the back of his mind said. God he was pathetic.

He sighed depressingly as he trudged into his bathroom to try and find a pair of tweezers.


	3. Pool

Nico had come to a some-what conclusion with himself. Since Will didn’t shy away from his invitations to hang out, he might as well spend every possible moment around the sun kissed blonde. Okay, it wasn't the _most_ subtle of plans but he never really wanted to spent time with people and most if not all people generally felt the same way. It was kinda nice having someone that would actually want to engage in conversation with him, and actually look him in the eyes.  

They started hanging out more often. Nico had even agreed to teach the healer how to play pool. Basically wherever Will went Nico followed. Nico also _loved_ watching Will play pool, bending down with his shoulders all sexy, brushing his golden hair out of his face. God he could stare at this man all day.

“Nico." He snapped out of his trance. “Yes!” He blurted out. Will laughed and Nico felt his face heat up. “Your turn”.

\- 

Will kept zoning out throughout the game, thanks to the raven haired prince before him. It was only the two of them in the pool room but he didn't mind the silence. He smiled to himself as Nico pointed things out on the pool table and talked about them. Of course he knew how the game worked, but there was no use in telling the prince now was there. It was much more fun seeing Nico awkwardly fumble around him trying to position him right and show him how to hold his cue. 

He rewarded himself bonus points for when he told Nico to physically put his hand into a good position and entangled both their fingers in the process. He loved the way Nico’s skin heated up under his touch. 

He knew he was being a prick, since he had figured out the prince thought of him a little _too_ fondly. Will didn't mean to tease him but he had to admit it was a fun. Nico did a damn well job of hiding his emotions but sometimes all he needed was a flustered movement here or a blush there to tell that Nico couldn't hide _everything_. 

He felt himself blush as Nico bent over to line up the cue on his fingers. The prince’s shirt had a wide neckline which allowed a great view of his collar bones and what lied beneath. God damn the guy was thin. 

-

Nico quickly looked up to find Will staring at him… somewhere below his fac-OH! His eyes snapped back to the white pool ball. He probably turned into a tomato when he realized what his shirt was doing. Just being aware of how hard he was blushing made him blush even more. 

He felt Will step closer and faltered at his shot. He internally cursed out the healer.


	4. The Library in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouu it heatin up

The library was quiet as per usual, it was morning and the two of them were together again (no surprise there). It had been a couple months since the healer had started. 

Nico already had Will’s schedule burned into his memory. He knew that Will went into the library and did research on medical forums and such every Tuesday and Thursday morning. Nico had specifically asked his tutors to give him these days off and luckily no questions were asked. Not like he cared, though. He chewed his cheek and fidgeted with his messy hair.

It was spring time and the early morning sunlight filtered through the skylight above and the large windows that graced every wall in the library. Nico liked helping Will with research and did it quite often. He use to pretend to run into Will on his way to the library but after a while that got too predictable and Will had just asked him to join. So, this was their new every-other-day-maybe a couple in between- morning routine.

The two sat in comfortable chairs around a dark wooden table in a large clearing. “So what are we doing today?” Nico asked, twirling his hair around his finger. Will typed something on a laptop “Ever heard of Vitakinesis?” he asked.

“A little bit, my father told me about it. Being able to heal yourself or others, right? He said that it was very rare to have though, why?” Will looked up from his computer “I’m pretty sure I have a form of it because I can’t explain my healing processes in any other way.” Nico perked. “Yo thats actually really fucking cool! Any idea how you get it to happen?” Will blushed and looked down. 

“What” Nico grinned “You gotta do some stupid dance? Or do you have to slap them repeatedly?” Will rolled his eyes “-in” he mumbled. “What?” Nico said sitting more upright. “I think it’s when I, uh- well...  **attempt** to sing, okay?” Will blurted out, louder than he meant to.

Nico shrugged. “I mean that’s not too bad… at least you don’t need to pee on them or something” Will laughed “Yeah, I guess. I’m not that good at singing though” he stared at the computer screen. “Didn’t I already tell you you’re fine, you just overthink it. A fuck ton better than I am though- Hazel swears I sound like a dying cat." Will smiled and continued to type. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who has said that about my singing. Other people tend to shut it down before it even starts... honestly though I don't blame them."

Nico suddenly rose out of his seat. “I just remembered an ancient greek hymn book we have that might help you” he said. He trailed his hand on the back of Will’s chair as he walked around the table towards the bookshelves behind them. 

A minute passed before Will heard some scrambling and scratching. “Ah shit why is it so high though” Nico whined. “I’ll be there in a sec” said Will, scooting his chair out from underneath the table and standing up. He made his way to the bookshelves near the back of the library where Nico was making angry little sounds. He rounded a corner and let out a surprised “Ah!”.

Nico was halfway up a bookshelf with both his feet resting on unstable shelves and an arm extended upwards. He grunted. Will watched in slow motion as Nico’s foot slipped off the shelf it was on and the lean messy haired prince fell feet first down the bookshelf. 

Will was too late and landed on the ground by Nico the same time Nico’s ass collided with the carpeted floor. “Fuck!” The prince shouted. “Oh my god Nico!” Will exclaimed right after. Their bodies were slightly tangled at the bottom of the bookshelf, both breathing heavily. “Let me look at you” Will said, positioning his legs in between Nico’s and taking his chin into his hands. “I didn’t plan on doing that, if that’s what you’re thinking” Nico said. Will laughed, and Nico loved how the sound resonated through him. 

“You hurt anywhere?” He murmured. Nico shrugged. “I don’t think so, just bonked my chin, it’s no big deal- hey maybe you could sing me better?” He gave a toothy grin and winced a little bit. Will smiled and slid his thumb over the raw part of Nico’s chin. 

Both of them suddenly became aware of how close they were. Nico could feel Will’s breath on his face. Will slid his hand up the side of Nico’s cheek. “You should put some salve on that.” Nico, as red as a tomato, tilted his head forward until their noses were touching. “What?” He breathed onto the healers lips.

Both were still for what felt like forever before Will licked his lips. "Just kiss it better" Nico said. Will did just that. He didn't have to lean in far before their lips were touching. The kisses they gave each other at first were tentative, cautious. Slow soon got faster, as if both parties realized that a line had been crossed and there was no point trying to go back. Will took his time familiarizing himself with Nico's mouth, his hands sliding up behind the paler boys neck and rubbing it slowly.

Nico’s breath hitched initially, but all thoughts were swept out of his mind the second their lips touched. He couldn't begin to think how long he had wanted this. Adrenalin pumped through him, he could feel it coursing through Will as well. His heartbeat was in his ears but he was still able to make out the small wet sounds passing between the both of them and it made him shudder. The healers hands roamed around his neck and the tops of his shoulders, molding him under their touch.

Nico leaned forward and placed his hands on Will’s chest. Will’s free hand slid up into Nico's tousled hair and closed itself firmly around the black locks. Nico leaned into the touch and couldn't stop a small moan from slipping out as he felt his dick twitch. God Will's hands felt so good. Will started to pry at his lips and Nico more than happily opened his mouth and allowed Wills tongue in. The sensation was strange and sloppy but Nico could care less

Their kissing started becoming desperate. Nico was practically sitting in Will’s lap, his hands roaming around the healers chest with slow movements. For seconds their breath synched up until Will pulled his lips away and started trailing kisses down Nico’s cheek, below his ear and down his neck. The sensation made Nico shiver and his breath got caught in his throat. As if he wasn't already hard enough.

Will had his back to the bookshelf when Nico tilted his head in order for him to get a better angle. He dragged his nose up Nico's neck and planted kisses beside his mouth before capturing his lips again. 

Nico moved his hands downwards until he was flat out palming Will’s crotch. Nico was surprised with the relief that overcame him when he felt how hard Will was. Will's breathing became heavy and more rapid as he eagerly caught Nico's bottom lip in between his teeth, softly dragging. Nico kept rubbing him.  Will choked out a groan into the space where Nico’s neck met his shoulder and bucked into the pale boy’s touch. 

At this point Nico was so hard it was fucking painful. He felt sense slip away as Will moved his hand to grip Nico’s waist and drag him closer so their dicks rubbed over one another, annoyingly restricted by fabric. Will latched onto his mouth again earnestly and-“NICO”. 

Both froze immediately, an inch apart and breathing heavily. “NICO?” Hazel shouted again and Nico snapped back into reality, scrambling out from underneath Will, trying to regain his posture and failing immensely. “I-I’ll be right there” his voice broke and he swayed a little, trying to get his legs to fully straighten. “I’m waiting outside” Hazel called out as she walked away. Thank god they were behind a fuck ton of book shelves.  Once he was firmly standing he whipped his head around to see Will sitting against the bookshelf running his hands through his hair, exposing that glorious neck. 

Will watched Nico eyed his hard on, stifled a moan and clenched his eyes shut before turning and running as best he could out of the library. ‘God damn what just fucking happened’ he thought to himself as he dragged his hands down his face and looked at his overly excited Will Jr. Oh boy.

-

Nico flung himself down the hall and tried to locate the nearest bathroom. He’s tenting in his pants and the second he thinks he can take care of his problem Hazel bangs on the door. **Fuck**. “Nico come _on_ , dad needs to talk to you why are you taking so long” she sighed out loud.  

Nico focuses all his mental strength on getting his thoughts anywhere but on Will Solace’s lips. Death… his dad… dirt? Should he splash cold water on himself? Good lord he was going to be here a while. “Dad said it was urgent.” Hazel's words were muffled by the door. “Kay” he said, extremely annoyed.  

‘Good’ Nico told himself, feeling his breathing slow down. ‘Keep this up’. What if he bent over and tried to get the blood flow to his head... “Are you taking a shit or something?” Hazel said, angrier. “Fuck, just get off my ass Hazel I’ll be out in a minute or two!” “Definitely taking a shit, then”.


	5. Unwelcome News

Hazel walked alongside Nico. It was now or never. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about the new healer…” she began. Nico turned bright red and his steps faltered slightly “Okay". Hazel smirked “You like him, don’t you.” Nico stopped walking outright and opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly. “Ha!” Hazel abruptly laughed “I knew it!”

God, everywhere she looked those two were together. Her brother was an idiot if he thought he was being subtle at all. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together when they literally went everywhere together and shut everyone else out like they were in their own little world. She didn’t even want to begin to think about the so called “casual” touches they exchanged every two seconds. Seeing Nico around someone for a long period of time was weird enough, but seeing that repeatedly? Suspicious, to say the least.

She smirked “You’re doing a shit job of hiding it, brother.” Nico grumbled. “I don’t like him.” “Oh save it” she rolled her eyes. "You act like you're impossible to read but it only takes one mention of his name to get you as flustered as can be." She fanned herself with her hand and Nico didn't know if it was out of mockery or out of habit.

-

They entered the grand hall. Nico’s father paced up and down. He held his phone out at almost arms length before he noticed they had walked into the room. “Starting to need glasses finally, old man?” Nico said “Watch it.” Hades snapped before looking up. “Ah, Nico. Great. Thank you Hazel, my dear.” 

Hazel slapped Nico on the back and turned to leave. 

“I have good news, son. You remember Percy Jackson, right?” Nico paled.

“Since he has finished schooling…in light of his return your Mother and I have decided to host a celebratory dinner over the weekend and…” Nico had stopped listening at this point. His mind was racing. He felt his anxiety swell in his chest. Sweet Jesus he felt like he was being dragged back in time.

“-Friday” he zoned back in on the conversation “What?” Hades scowled “It's 'excuse me', not ‘ _what_ ’, and I  _said_  prince Jackson is coming over Friday. He'd like to talk to you.” Nico’s laugh was probably a little too high pitched. Great.


	6. Flashback

5 years ago. 

-

Percy let out a breathy moan as he tilted his head back to rest on the sofa cushion. “Unh.. I’m gunna cum soon” he managed to get out. His fingers twisted in the black hair of the head moving between his thighs as his abdominal muscles tightened and pressure built. 

He suddenly felt the lack of anything on his dick and Percy snapped his head up “ **what** , pray tell are you doing di Angelo” Nico blushed “I thought… is it okay if I kinda… would you mind if I touch myself whil-“ Percy groaned. “I was just about to cum, Nico” he said. "Why should I have to give you permission anyways?" Nico shuffled uncomfortably. "I just- you said you'd probably go soft if you ever saw-" "That was about _sucking_ a dick, Nico. I _have_ one, why would I be weirded out by seeing one - and I'm pretty sure all this talking has-" he pointed to his dick in between Nico's hands. "-left mini me a little lonely." 

"Yeah okay." Nico sighed. Percy licked his lips and gently stroked Nico’s head. Nico rolled his eyes and took Percy back into his mouth.  It didn’t take long before Percy’s breathing became rapid and he swallowed loudly, feeling his ballsack tighten “unh - _fuuuck_ ” he breathily moaned as he orgasmed and bucked into Nico’s mouth repeatedly. He felt the boy choke as he came.

He let out shaky breaths as he rode out his orgasm. “Mm _fuck_ that hit the spot. Was that considered edging? Since you stopped near the end for a bit there”. Nico popped his head up from between Percy’s thighs, his face flushed and jaw sore. His bangs hung in his eyes. Percy shifted and started to sit up, getting his pants from the couch cushion beside him. “The bathroom’s down the hall, you can go take care of yourself there.” Nico wiped his mouth with his hand before standing up "I know." He said as he awkwardly waddling out of the room.

When he came back Percy had pulled out his phone and was fixing his hair using the camera. Nico sat down on a cushioned chair across from the couch. “You guys going up to our place this summer?” Nico asked tentativley, picking at his fingernails. Percy put down his phone. “Oh yeah, about that… I’m leaving for university next week.” He said while he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. 

Nico looked up, surprised. “What?” “Yeah, probably won’t be back for a couple years. Seeing as my parents don’t want me to spend much time on an education and just want me to sit back and inherit my ‘title’, I’m going to take my sweet, sweet time”. Nico was too dumbfounded to speak. 

Percy stretched his arms out in front of him. “I’m thinking something along the lines of Marine Biology, obviously with some politics… I’m not _too_ sure yet but-” “Are you kidding me?” Nico blurted out. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

Percy awkwardly laughed “What, should I have given you like a months notice or something?” Nico made a face. “Yeah? I thought we were better friends than this. You even told me that you’d stay with my family in June-” he began. “Sorry, Neeks. Why are you getting so upset about this? I told you our relationship would stay at fuck buddies and we haven’t even _fucked_ , so…I mean yeah you come up with your family sometimes but I didn't think you thought we were that close-“ 

“Oh my god you're such a dick”. Nico looked at the ceiling “You didn't think we were  _close enough_ to tell me about you going away for **years**!?I've literally sucked your dick multiple times and you tell me we aren't even _close_... are you shitting me right now?" Nico was too mad to be embarrassed or flustered. "You don't just spring shit like that on a person last minute."

 “C’mon, Neeks” Percy cooed. “Isn’t telling you now better than not telling you at all? I mean I do admit the timing is a little off but-”  Nico’s mouth fell open. 

“You had ‘not telling me at all’ as an **option?** ” He said, flabbergasted. “I can't believe you.” he stormed to the doorway “Neeks” Percy called after him “Why are you being so dramatic. I’m sorry, okay? I didn't mean to 'spring' this on you as you say, it just never came up in er- conversation so I guess I never-” 

Nico turned around. “Shove it, Jackson. And for future reference -if I even **see** you in the future- stop calling me Neeks. It's fucking stupid.” And with that Nico walked away before Percy could notice the tears starting to form in his eyes or do anything about how his voice had quavered.

-

He should’ve seen it coming, he put himself in this position. _He_ was the one who had gone and developed feelings in the first place and look where that got him. “Fuck” he swore as he wiped away a loose tear. God, it was a miracle Percy had agreed to fucking around in the first place, he knew it was too good to be true. That didn’t stop him though, he just kept crawling back like a god damn addict. He thought he had meant more to Percy...

Nico turned into a deserted corridor and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. 

Why was he so emotional. He hated this. He hiccuped and rested his head on his knees. 

He guessed some part of him wanted the fantasy where Percy reciprocated his feelings fully, where Percy actually _wanted_ him for once. But that’s all it was… a fantasy.


	7. Will Gets It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho i can't write smut for shit but here we go

It was Thursday. Neither one of them had said anything to each other yet; they both sat in silence at the library table. Nico flipped a page in his book.

He had been thinking about Will non stop since the falling incident Tuesday, jerked off to him that night and had then avoided him all of Wednesday, too embarrassed to make eye contact let alone talk to the guy. Now here they were. 

He wondered if Will had looked for him yesterday… or thought of him at all. He looked up at the healer. God, he looked so unfazed. Nico smiled to himself as he remembered how dishevelled Will had looked when Nico left the library after their _incident_. What he wouldn't give to see the healer like that again. 

Nico slapped his book down hard in the quiet space and Will let out a startled yelp, looking up at what had caused the noise. Finally, eye contact. “So” Nico began. “How was your Wednesday?” 

Will swallowed and pressed his lips together. “Good, good… didn’t see you around though so I was wondering what you were-“ Will cleared his throat “Well, I mean, you forgot your pen the uh, other day so I just… wanted to… give it back? Oh, that reminds me-“ he pulled out the pen and tossed it across the table.

Nico blushed “Is that all?” He tucked what he could of his hair behind his ear and rested his head on his hand. “Not really” Will admitted, closing his laptop and leaning on the table. “I had some _really_ weird dreams about giving mouth to mouth to multiple people over and over again.” Nico laughed. “Was I the cause of that, then?” Will grinned “Maybe."

“Hmm” Nico hummed before smiling and standing up. “Could you help me reach something over there, at the back of the library?” Nico said innocently, not breaking eye contact. Will paused and narrowed his eyes, studying the boy. Okay, he was game. “Sure… I’d be… more than happy to”. He got up and followed Nico into a different corner of the library.

-

They walked through bookshelves before coming to a small clearing. There was only one small desk there. It had a beautiful red patterned table cloth hanging over it and beside it stood an equally beautiful half glass half wood enclosed bookshelf. 

Nico leaned against the desk. He looked down at his feet and shuffled side to side. “Can you reach that uhh- green book on the top shelf?” Will could swear he saw a glint in the prince’s eyes. “Sure” he responded cautiously, opening the bookshelf’s doors and grabbing a thin dark green book from the top shelf. Nico shifted “You can sit here and read it if you want." He pointed to the desk. Will tried to read Nico's expression but Nico looked away.

Okay  **now** Will was intrigued. Was this some kind of magic spell book or something? What the hell was Nico up to. 

“Why this book?” Will asked, sitting down at the desk and narrowing his eyes. Nico shrugged. "Couldn't really care less." Okay definitely not what Will was expecting.

Regardless of his confusion he played along and opened the book. Will read the title. _‘Clayton Witherbury’s Guide for Curing Gastrointestinal Complications’._ What in the fresh hell was this?

“Whoops, dropped my pen!” Nico said, not fooling anybody. “Okay hold up-” Will closed the book but scrunched his eyebrows together as he watched Nico get on his hands and knees and lift up the table cloth. “Wait I see your pen it’s by th-Oh my god?” Will’s hands swiftly raised the cloth flowing over his waist to see Nico underneath the table, hands on either one of his knees. Will smiled weirdly in surprise and confusion “Umm what are you doing?” Nico looked up towards Will. “Theres no non-awkward way to say this… but can I… um…” He made a blow job motion. 

Both of them went beet red with embarrassment.

Will struggled to get words to form in his mind let alone speak them. “I mean, well, I, you-” Nico slid his hands shakily from Will’s knees upwards to his inner thighs, making him stutter even more. They were both so awkward.

He shuffled closer on his knees and looked up at Will again. “Won’t, uh- won’t someone…” “It’s fine” Nico reassured “No-one really uses the Library on a Thursday.” Will let out a shaky "Hah!" “…to my knowledge at least” Nico thought to himself. 

Will pursed his lips together. Oh boy. “So?” Nico said, his voice softer than before. His blush was creeping down his neck and Will could feel the anxiety seeping out of him. Not that he was any better, his heart was beating so loud he had to focus on Nico's mouth in order to understand what he was saying. It felt like all the blood had rushed to his head.. well, that and his groin.

Nico began to massage Will’s inner thigh lightly. "Ah!" Will quivered just a little bit when he felt himself begin to get hard. Nico rested his head on the chair in between Will's thighs and looked up at him, his blush even more obvious when the light hit his face. "I mean, I- I'm not opposed to.. anything, per say" Will said, blinking his eyes repeatedly, trying to make sense of what was happening. Will’s eyes closed briefly and he struggled to think. All he could focus on were Nicos hands moving up and down his thighs. He was getting harder by the second.

“See, little Willy knows whats up” Nico said, palming Will completely now. His breath hitched with surprise. "Please don't call my dick _little Willy_." Will groaned, looking down at him “Also what’s gotten into you, Nico” He didn't think the guy could blush any harder but he was very much mistaken. “I just want to.” Nico paused before moving his hand higher to the top of Will’s zipper. "But I mean, if you don't want to... I _completely_ understand I mean I wouldn't want me doing that either-" Nico rambled on "Not that." Will said.

Oh god Will couldn’t take it anymore, Nico was too cute. His mind went cloudy and all he could keep focusing on was how close Nico’s mouth was from his already hard member. He gave in.“Let me do that” he said, putting his hand over Nico’s and moving it back down.

-

He couldn’t believe what he was doing but he also couldn’t stop himself. After he had finally gotten to kiss Nico a couple days ago he couldn’t stop thinking about him, Nico had consumed most if not all of his thoughts. 

He was too turned on to think rationally as he continued to unbutton and unzip his pants. Nico spared no time whatsoever grabbing at his pants and dragging them until they were around his ankles. 

Will’s rational completely left him when Nico started touching him through his underwear. He groaned as Nico ran his one hand up and down his length, the other sneaking underneath Will's shirt and sliding down his abdomen.Nico ran his fingers along the waistband and murmured to himself a little too loud “God I’ve been thinking about this for weeks."

Will’s dick was fully erect as Nico mouthed at it through the underwear. It felt so fucking weird but also so good at the same time. Nico continued to suck at the underwear until the wet stain wasn't just from his saliva.

Nico gulped as he slowly pulled down Will’s underwear until it too was by his ankles. He spread Will’s knees a little more and looked Will Jr straight in the eye. Will didn't think either one of them would ever stop blushing. "For the love of god don’t just… stare at it…” Will choked out as he grabbed onto the table. “This is so weir-” He didn’t get to finish before Nico swallowed him as far down as he could. “Holy fuck” Will breathed.

Nico’s mouth felt so fucking good. He still couldn’t believe this was happening but he could currently care less. He moaned out loud when Nico took him in again. “Unh Nico” he breathed out looking down at the raven hair bobbing up and down slowly.

Nico was taking his sweet time. He loved hearing Will mumble out his name and how good he was, it sent shivers right down his spine to his own crotch. He brought his mouth back up Will's dick and gave attention to just the tip, licking it thoroughly and running his tongue across the slit. Will's head falls back and he lets out a small moan. 

Fuck he loved Will’s reactions. He stroked his hand along Will’s thigh and felt the healer’s dick twitch inside his mouth. His hand continued upwards and grabbed hold of Will’s hand and brought it back down. He rested it on his head and felt fingers uncurl and run through his hair. He released Will's dick with a small pop.

“You know you can hold my hair tighter” Nico said and looked up to meet Will’s eyes. Nico shuddered when he saw Will’s face. It was flushed and slack and _so_ fucking **hot**. Holy fuck he wanted this moment to last forever. Nico closed his eyes and put his lips on the tip of Will’s dick and slowly, oh so fucking slowly slid his mouth down the shaft, memorizing and enjoying every moan of pleasure that fell off the healers lips.

Will took Nico's words as an invite and as soon as Nico’s mouth was wrapped around him again he tightened his grip on the raven locks and felt the boy groan. The groan reverberated around his own dick. “Shit, Nico, I don’t think I can last much longer” he gasped. Nico continued to tease him, slowly moving down his shaft. He halted for a bit until he was able to reach the base. He pulled back an inch or two before lowering his mouth back down, repeating this until he could taste the pre cum in the back of his throat. Nico then pulled his head all the way back to the tip before moving down the entire shaft.  Nico hollowed out his cheeks and started moving faster than before. 

Will’s moans were short and sweet and his breathing fluctuated. "Unh _fuck_ Nico." He couldn't help it, he bucked into Nico’s mouth repeatedly until the knot in his gut tightened and pleasure started overtaking him. “Nico holy god I’m gonna cum- I’m-”. Both of Will’s hands flew into Nico’s hair and held on tight as he tensed and doubled over in his chair, spilling into Nico's mouth with a breathy moan.

Nico choked a little but swallowed all Will gave him, riding him through his orgasm with gentle sucks until he released Will’s dick with a wet pop. 

Will hunched over onto the table. His eyes were still closed. “Oh my good god, Nico where did you learn to do that.”

Nico crawled out from underneath the table and wiped his mouth with his hand “I think that’s the first time I have ever heard you swear.” He giggled. Will laughed breathily as well and looked up. It took quite some mental strength not to get hard again looking at Nico. His hair was pretty messed up, his cheeks were a pretty pink and his lips were lightly red and swollen. Will immediately noticed the poor guy was still tenting and tried to stand up but did it too fast. His legs were a little weak but he got up out of his chair and dropped to the floor in front of Nico.

“You’re still tenting” he pointed out and Nico blushed, trying to cover it. He moved away. “It’s fine I can go take care of it-” Will inched closer. “No it’s fine, come here… I’d feel shitty if you couldn’t cum even though you sucked me off oh so god damn wonderfully.” Nico blushed and averted his eyes. Will inched even closer until he was sitting between Nico’s legs. “Really.” He rested one hand on Nico’s thigh and palmed his hard on with the other. Nico looked like he was in some sort of shock "You okay?" Will asked and Nico nodded a little too many times.

Finally getting some friction, Nico whined and squirmed underneath Will’s hand, bucking into his touch. Will leaned in and planted kisses on Nico’s jaw and down Nico’s neck. It really wouldn’t take long for Nico to cum at this rate and for the love of god why were his pants still on. His heartbeat thudded in his ears. He didn't think Will would actually _touch_ him- oh god.

Nico hurriedly unzipped himself while Will was still attacking his neck. He moaned louder than he’d intended to when Will slipped a hand in his underwear and traced his fingers along his hard cock. “It’s really not going to take a lot” Nico breathed, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

Will pulled Nico's underwear a ways down in the front, took Nico’s dick in his hand and started pumping. It didn’t take long before Nico was a moaning mess in Will's neck, digging his fingers into Will’s perfect tanned biceps. His voice got higher and he whimpered as he came into Will’s hand. 

Will leaned in and claimed his lips, softly kissing him until the both of them had calmed down. “Thanks” Nico said softly “You didn’t have to do that” he mumbled. Will kissed him again “I really did though, why would I ever give up such an opportunity? Are you as crazy as you are cute?” Nico smiled underneath his lips. “Damn, you are such a dork."

Will sat back on his haunches and tilted his head. “Oh and seeing as you’ve just made it pretty damn official that we’re fucking with each other… you’d better be prepared. Because I intend to return the favour, and I intend to return it soon.” Nico couldn’t help but smile.


	8. Willow Tree

After they’ve composed themselves Will offered Nico a hand and helps him up. “Sorry if I was bad, I haven’t blown anyone in a loooong time” Nico shyly admits. Will stops “Wait you’ve sucked off other dudes?” Nico’s eyes dart from bookshelf to Will and back “…yeah?”

“Who?” Will asks and Nico pulls a face. “I mean, you don’t have to go into detail, per say-“ Will begins. “It’s fine, it was just one dude”. Damn, apparently the universe just wouldn't let him forget that he’d be meeting a long time douchebag tomorrow. Nico ran his hand through his hair with embarrassment. "It was no big deal."

He and Will end up walking all the way outsideto the gardens as Nico told him about Percy. Honestly, Nico had no idea why the hell he was opening up but something about Will just reassured him and made him feel safe. The guy was annoyingly kindhearted. He had this vibe that just relaxed you. Nico hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

After he finished Will stopped in his tracks and dragged Nico in for a hug. “What’s brought this on?” Nico asked, awkwardly squirming within the embrace. “I’m sorry” Will breathes into his hair. Nico paused, confused. “For what?”

“The way you got treated was horrible.” Will sighed. Nico blushed. No one besides Hazel had ever cared for him like this. It made him uncomfortable, he itched to push the healer away and go sulk but something forced him to stay. “And you’re meeting with him tomorrow? What the hell are you guys going to do?” Will pulled back and looked Nico dead in the eyes. Nico shrugged “how the fuck am I suppose to know… I’m just about as excited as you are.”

Will knew that this explained a lot about Nico’s behaviour in general but mostly regarding his sexuality. It bothered him to think that this prick got to Nico first. Jealousy hit his heart and he clenched his jaw. Oh he was more than annoyed. Will looked around them and backed Nico up underneath branches and into the trunk of a Willow tree. “The fuck are you doing, medicine man…” Nico said.

Will rested his hands behind Nico’s neck and kissed him. Nico grinned when Will latched himself onto his neck. “..and to what do I owe this pleasur-uh!” Nico's eyes flew open when Will started to suck and bite as hard as he could. “Oh my god you asshole!” Will continued to create dark red marks all down Nico’s neck and even managed to bite his collar bone before skinny hands pushed against his chest.

“Alright Dracula, enough.” He managed to push Will off himself and fingered the freshly made marks. "And what are these for, pray tell?” Will clenched his jaw again. “Just making sure he know’s you’re not some free for all.” 

Nico rolled his eyes amusingly. “Good lord, Will. I can take care of that on my own.” But the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. “Somebody’s a little jealous” he sang and Will opened his mouth to protest but couldn't come up with anything good to say. “Haha!” Nico laughs “Jealous dork.” Will blushed and went to hit Nico with a willow tree branch.


	9. Meeting Percy Jackson

Nico’s hands were sweaty. His footstep echoed down the hallway as he hurriedly walked towards the grand hall. He was _not_ excited about meeting Percy Jackson. Things were definitely going to be awkward, knowing himself - _very_ awkward.

He turned the corner and his mouth went dry. Percy sat on a plush bench and was fixing his jacket. He looked older, his hair was styled differently and his face looked more mature. Nico couldn't deny the fact he was still outright gorgeous. Percy seemed to have a different air about him, the arrogant brash young boy may be a thing of the past, Nico hoped he was. Reality really settled in once he made his way towards the fellow. 

Percy looked up with his sea green eyes as he heard Nico come to a stop in front of him. He stood up. “Nico! Boy has it been a long time." His eyes darted around Nico, taking all of him in. Nico’s facial expression showed no change whatsoever. He was **very** much panicking internally, though. He moistened his lips. “Nice to see you again” Nico mumbled.

They stood there in awkward silence until Nico shifted and cocked his head in the direction of a hallway. “Why don’t we have a walk and you can tell me why you’re here?” Percy smiled “After you”. Nico raised his eyebrows. This was new.

-

Will couldn’t sit still. He knew he shouldn’t go running after them but he knew he couldn’t just stay here. He wanted to know what this Percy fellow looked like and more importantly wanted to make sure he didn’t make any kind of move on Nico. He knew Nico would usually put people in their place, but with Percy? He wasn’t so sure.

Will felt restless. He thought of himself as a mostly laid back guy, since when did he become so clingy!? Argh there was _no_ way he was going to get work done knowing a snake was on the premises. He cursed himself out but walked down the hall anyways.

-

The two walked along a garden path in the shade. Nico took in a deep breath “So you’re back, huh.” “Yeah” Percy replied. “Finally finished all my schooling, traveled a little bit, but decided it was for the best to come home”. Nico nodded slowly "I'm pretty much home schooled but traveling sounds...interesting". "Oh hell yeah it is. I got into this exchange program to Iceland and my prof tricked me into-" Hearing Percy talk about his travels made Nico relax a little as they continued to stroll. 

-

Will clumsily fell up a flight of stairs trying to reach the top floor of the castle. He scurried around trying to get a good vantage point. “Hah” he said, spotting the two guys walking down below. He opened and leaned out of a window, trying to get a better view.

“What in the hell are you doing, healer?” Hazel grinned. “Oh gosh, princess, hello” he said, embarrassed. Hazel squeezed in beside him before he could protest and her grin only grew. “Spying, are we?”

Will bounced on the balls of his feet and stared straight ahead. “Hah, no worries. I was doing just the same until I heard a huge commotion and came to see if it was more interesting… apparently so” she opened the window more. He caught Hazel rolling her eyes. “I hope my brother knows what he’s getting himself into.” Will furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Hazel sighed “Percy Jackson, thats what. The guy was never the nicest and now he's just popped up out of the blue.”

Both Will and Hazel continued to stare out the window before the two figures grew smaller and disappeared underneath the cover of trees. “Have you met the guy?” Hazel asked, turning to Will. “Not yet” he responded “Why?” Hazel puffed out her cheeks. “He’s a piece of work. You’ll be able to see him better when he leaves in a while, just hang around the front entrance. Make sure he doesn't challenge you to some sort of duel or something. The guy always tries to one up whoever he's with.”

-

Percy and Nico ended up sitting underneath the trees on the very edge of the property. “Listen” Percy said after a while. He turned to face Nico. “I just want to get this out there. I’m really sorry for how I left things with you. I was rude and didn’t take your feelings into account. I couldn’t stop thinking of how much of a prick I was back then and I don’t want you to think I’m still the same person.” Nico’s gut twisted. “Thank you” he mumbled, a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Even thought Percy seemed to be more than happy to show and tell every detail about his life the past 5 and a half years, Nico wasn’t too keen on letting Percy know just how long it took to get over him. God knows their relationship had taken up most of his own emotional baggage.

Percy genuinely smiled at him and Nico could feel his face grow warm. He looked at the ground and blamed the sun… even though they were in the shade.

Percy got up and stretched his arms above his head. He then offered his hand which Nico took, and helped him up. They started walking side by side back towards the black castle. “I was wondering if you’d like to come spend this summer at our estate out West?” Percy asked, locking those sea green eyes onto Nico’s own. Nico paused. He didn’t know how to feel. He was over the moon Percy showed any interest in him at all, old habits die hard apparently. But for some reason he thought of Will. “I- um… I’ll have to think about it” he blurted out. 

What would Mr. Sunshine do in the summer, would he leave? Wait why the fuck did he care, Will could do whatever he pleased. However, Nico’s gut told him he didn’t want to be left out of the picture.

Percy could see Nico’s mind at work, maybe he had sprung this on him a little too soon. Yes it felt rushed but Percy had no other choice. He had noticed the marks Nico tried to hide on his neck. He pursed his lips. Hickeys were territorial. “Something, or someone on your mind?” He asked and watched as Nico blushed harder than before. “No” he responded, an obvious lie. Percy smirked. 

-

Nico was impressed. The day had gone _way_ better than he thought it would. He was seeing Percy out when Will walked by with paperwork in hand. Nico almost bumped into him. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Will."Percy looked up from tying his shoe and was met with a piercing blue eyed glare. “Hello” he said, slowly standing up. "And you are…?” “Good evening,  _highness,_ I happen to be their new healer” Will spoke out between his teeth. 

Nico punched his bicep “don’t be rude” and Will flicked his eyes down from Percy to Nico as if passing a silent apology between them. Percy paused, tongue in cheek. ‘Oh’ he thought to himself ‘what have we here’?

He straightened himself and looked Nico directly in the eye “So sorry I have to be leaving, I honestly wish I could spend the night, seeing as I’m coming back _tomorrow_ and all.” he eyed Will. "But I'll be seeing a lot of you soon anyways." He smiled down at Nico and internally laughed as he could _literally_ feel Will's eyes boring into him. "Mmkay" Nico stepped forward and shooed away the guard ready to open the door, taking the handle himself. As he pulled the door open Percy captured Nico's free hand with his own and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it gently.

Okay now Nico was freaked out. What the actual fuck? Did something just take over Percy’s body? Nico awkwardly laughed “haha okay?” before retracting his hand quickly. Percy walked out into the golden hour light and turned back to the doors, waving. “It was a _pleasure_ talking with you. See you tomorrow, Nico” he winked. Nico blushed and gave a confused smile before shutting the door. 

He turned around to face Will. “Your mouth is a little open there, bud." “With good reason” Will chimed in “who the hell was that?” He almost dropped his paperwork. “Percy” “I know that much but…” "Mature Percy?" he shrugged.

Will’s head tilted slightly. “Okay but that was kinda awkward though don’t you-“ “Go give in your budget papers you idiot. Why do you even care” Nico walked past him and Will collected himself “I was just asking-” noticing Nico was already halfway down the hall. "Oh you’re just a ray of sunshine today aren’t you” he said, voice raised. 

“You'd know, wouldn't you” Nico’s reply came. Will exhaled sharply. He thought Percy would've been some naive brat. Then again, he thought to himself, it had been almost 6 years since the two met. He felt jealousy creep up his chest as he collected some paper he had dropped. At least his strategic timing had worked... but he wasn't sure he was up for seeing Nico blush at the hand of that imp ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy personality glo up'd from fuckboy to decent human being (or did he) Also! I am in san fran this weekend but will post the next chapter this upcoming week


	10. Sore Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pay back time.

Nico stared at his ceiling. He went to yawn and hesitated, damn was he getting a sore throat or something? Nah, it was probably just from all that walking outside and stressing yesterday. Nevertheless, he absolutely despised being sick. His anxiety got the better of him as he somehow managed to roll out of bed and lazily throw on a black robe.

He wasn’t too keen on going to the healer first thing in the morning -he looked at his clock- scratch that, it was 12:30pm. Good thing all he had to do today was to make sure he was in the dining hall sometime tonight. He pulled on some black slippers, groaned and shuffled to the door.

He heard the bustle of house staff working and cleaning as he made his way through the halls. He shuffled to a side stairwell. It was harder to avoid people when you went down the grand staircase. He opened the door and descended. The sounds on the main floor were louder than upstairs. He worked his way through the hallways trying to make as little contact as possible. He rounded a familiar corridor and opened the big wooden door that lead into the healers lounge area. He closed it behind him, the sound of the staff exiting with. The lounge was quiet.

He sniffled and wrapped his robe tightly around himself, arms crossed. He went to the smaller wooden door he was less familiar with (the one opposite the office) and gave it a couple of taps with his knuckle. He heard rustling. “One sec”. Nico’s hand automatically went to his hair and he cursed under his breath. He should’ve brushed his hair. He cursed again, forget the hair, he forgot to even brush his teeth! He mentally slapped himself. Idiot. “Hey Will just wanted a throat lozenge” “Forget the lozenge, take a breath mint… actually take a couple!” He played the scene out in his head as he tried to tame his bedhead.

The knob rattled and the door swung open on it’s hinges. Nico froze as he laid eyes on a bare torso. A bare, tan and well toned torso. He tore his eyes away with difficulty and came face to face with a disheveled and groggy looking Will. He laughed abruptly. The healer’s bed head was even worse than his, and that was saying a lot. Will squinted at him. “You got lice?” Nico realized he still had his hand in his hair. “God no. I came down here because I had a little bit of a sore throat and…” his eyes wandered lower. Will finally got with the program and blushed hard as he realized what he was wearing. “Oh, um- I- just woke up, sorry” he motioned for Nico to come in. “I don’t mind” Nico grinned. Will blushed.

“Sore throat, huh. I’ve got some tea for that hold on a sec.” He pulled a kettle out from a box, went to fill it with water and turned it on. Nico could hear him rummaging around in his office. He looked around the room. He had never been in Will’s private quarters before. It was bigger than Will’s office, which just consisted of shelves, a desk and a small cushioned bed patients could be treated on.

Will’s bed was in the corner, with a white duvet sprawled out over it lazily. The curtains were mostly transparent and the sun shining through them gave the room a warm orange hue. Will had a desk in this room as well but it was covered in weird plants, small glass vials and tools Nico had never seen before. On the far end of the room more plants hung off a tall set of drawers, draping along the top of the standing mirror beside them. Nico liked the feeling this room gave him, it reminded him of a warm, open greenhouse… with a bed… and weird shiny tools everywhere. 

  
Will walked back into the bedroom. He held a red clay mug and a small bag of tea leaves in his hands. “I put together some stuff that should help.” He looked over at Nico “If you want to you can sit on my bed while I get this ready” Nico acted calmer than he was “Yeah, sounds… good!” He plopped himself down on the bed and watched the man work. Will’s light grey sweatpants complimented his tanned body, riding a little lower than normal on his hips but Nico definitely didn’t mind at all. He admired the muscles in Will’s back as he poured the boiling water into the tea mug.

Will turned around and cautiously walked back towards Nico, handing him the tea. Even though it was almost summer, Nico enjoyed the warmth in his hands. He felt the bed lower as Will sat beside him. He rubbed his hands on his face. Nico loved how close they had become. “I’m sorry that I was acting weird yesterday evening… the meet up went well, I suppose?” Nico knew he was talking about the weird hand kiss. “Besides the awkward goodbye I wasn’t expecting, yeah, it wen’t pretty well.”

Nico explained how Percy apologized for what happened between them, shared a couple things they talked about and sipped on his tea in between. “So did you guys ever have a relationship, then? Or was it just one sided” Will asked, resting his hands on the bed beside him. Nico gulped more tea down “I told you I just blew him a couple of times. I was obviously more emotionally invested than he ever was or planned to be and at the time it hadn’t completely dawned on me, I guess I just went with it 'cuz I was desperate.” Nico blushed. He hadn’t ever admitted this aloud, let alone to another person. He felt embarrassment and anxiety creep into his chest. “I'm glad he apologized.” Will leaned his head back. He didn’t think he could admit out loud how relieved he was that they hadn’t slept together. Now that they had made their attraction to one another rather obvious, he wanted Nico all to himself. He eyed the mug. “Done with that?” Nico nodded “Thanks. My throat does feel better what did you-” Will leaned so far over he was practically covering Nico’s body with his own. He slowly picked up the mug from between Nico’s fingers. Nico swallowed “Are you doing this on purpose” he mumbled. “Maybe.” Pink crept up Nico's cheeks and Will had the urge to kiss him.

He dragged the mug away slowly and bent over to put it on his bedside table. He returned to Nico’s side and faced him. “You know…” he said, moving his fingers underneath the boy’s sleeves to trace circles on his forearm. “I haven’t gotten to repay you for the other day in the library…” Even though he just had tea, Nico’s mouth went a little drier. “Oh, you-uh, really don’t have to, honestly” “Oh but I want to” Will rested his hand on Nico’s upper thigh.

Nico squirmed beside him, aware of the fact all he was wearing underneath his robe was a pair of boxers. He turned so his eyes caught Will’s blue ones. He leaned in and kissed Will on the cheek. “Um.. sure.” Will smiled. “Good.” He went in for a kiss but the only thing his lips met were Nico’s hand. He looked at Nico. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!” Nico stuttered.

Will shrugged and breathed into Nico’s hand “Neither have I, hope you don’t mind.” He started tonguing Nico’s palm and the younger man squeaked. Will ran his tongue up between Nico’s pointer finger and middle finger before kissing the tips of both.

“Here” he patted the top of the bed and Nico crawled over. “How do I, uh-” Will laughed. “You can lie down if you want” Nico tried to play off his awkwardness “Sure, sure, sounds good. Yep!” Nico let his head hit the pillow and felt Will’s hands on either side of his shoulders. He inhaled deeply. “The bed smells like you” Nico mumbled.

Will lowered himself and kissed Nico, slow and deep until Nico had one of his arms draped around Will’s neck. Will broke away and trailed soft kisses down Nico’s neck. Nico’s body reacted to the touch and he arched slightly into the man above him. Will shifted until he was sitting between Nico’s legs. He moved the robe loosely to reveal Nico’s legs and boxers. “Skull pattern, nice.” Nico blushed.

Will stroked his hands up Nico’s pale thighs, just as the boy had done to him the other day. He gazed at the man lying in front of him. His chest tightened and he wished he could hide Nico away, away from anyone who wanted to hurt him. He pulled Nico’s legs up in order for them to bend at the knee, spreading them further apart. He palmed the paler man and stroked his hand over Nico’s already hard member. Nico hid his face with his inner elbow and made little sounds every time Will’s hands brushed over the tip of his dick. “You’re so sensitive” Will mused which only caused Nico’s blush to creep up to his ears. “Not a bad thing, though” Will chimed as he managed to get Nico’s boxers off.

He placed his hand around Nico’s dick and began gently stroking it. Nico moaned into the crook of his elbow. “Move your hand, Nico.” Will said. Nico shook his head violently. Will laughed. He bent down and kissed the inner part of Nico’s thigh. Nico’s legs tensed.

He trailed kisses all over Nico’s lower abdomen before kissing the base of his cock.

Nico’s heartbeat was so loud it thudded in his ears and he was pretty sure Will could hear it. He strained his neck and lifted his arm slightly and both saw and felt Will’s warm mouth engulf the tip of his dick. His head fell back onto the pillow and his arm weakened as Will slowly made his way down. “Unh” Nico breathily whined as Will bobbed his head up and down slowly before pulling to the tip and wrapping his hand around the base of Nico’s shaft. His hand started to move rhythmically as Will sucked down Nico’s head.

Nico’s breathing was heavy and Will could feel the parts of his hair that reached Nico’s abdomen rise and fall as the his uneven breathing became more apparent. Will was happy Nico was responding so much and moved his free hand down, rubbing himself through his sweatpants.

Nico moaned at the loss of contact on his dick as Will slipped it out of his mouth and reached for his bedside table. Nico, hearing the drawer open and close, looked at him. “What are you doing?” Will popped a cap open. “Lube” he muttered as he squirted some into his hand. “Huh?” Nico lowered his arm before realizing Will was tenting in his sweats, and they did nothing to hide the outline of his dick. Pre cum dotted the area under his waistband and Nico felt all the blood in his body rush to his groin as he admired Will. He was gorgeous. Will closed the bottle and tossed it aside. He licked his lips as he slipped his pants over his waist, exposing his erection.

He saw Nico watching him and played it extra dramatic. He sat back on his knees, stroking himself slowly, spreading the lube all over his dick. He saw the boy blush hard when the slick sounds began. “Mmh” he moaned. Nico’s eyes were clouded over with lust. He had a finger in his mouth and bit down when Will leaned back a little and bit his lip . Nico whined softly. After teasing him enough, Will crouched forward again and ran his tongue up the underside of Nico’s dick, extracting the sweetest of moans. He continued to pump his dick as he took Nico back into his mouth. He picked up the pace and felt Nico twitch on his tongue. Nico mewled and bunched the sheets beneath him with his hands. Will felt a tentative pressure on his hair and looked up to see Nico, flushed, resting his hand on the top of Will’s head. God he was so fucking cute. “I’m gonna cum Will- ohfuck- _Will_ ” he whined the last part and Will wished he had recorded this entire interaction.

Nico’s moan caught in his throat as he came into Will’s mouth, “Nnuh” he arched off the bed slightly, eyes closed and knuckles white on the sheets below him. His body shook a couple times before he exhaled loudly and sank back down.

Forget recording sound! Will had just seen the hottest thing **ever**. His dick twitched so hard he knew he going to cum very, _very_ soon. He popped Nico’s dick out of his mouth and dragged the boy down the bed towards him. He hastily tried shoving the robe off Nico’s chest with one hand, pumping himself rapidly in the other. His mouth was slightly open and his brows slightly knit.

Nico quickly pulled his robe open just as Will crouched over him, head resting on his chest. Will’s soft moans became audible over the sound of lube squishing between fingers. Nico fingered his hair and brought Will’s flushed face up to his own, kissing the man deeply and a little sloppy. “Unh, Nico. Fuck.” Will moaned into the kiss as he bucked into his hand and came all over Nico’s abdomen with a strangled whine. He breathed heavily as Nico pressed kisses along his open mouth.

-

After wiping himself down, Nico ditched his robe in the corner and crawled back into bed with Will. He laid his head on the healers arm and traced his fingers along Will’s chest. Sunlight filtered through the tree outside Will’s window, dancing all over the wall opposite to them. Will’s soft breathing hit the hair on the top of his head and Nico snuggled closer. He tilted his head to look up and explored Will’s face with his eyes. His heart felt so full he thought he was going to suffocate. He wanted to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my SONS. my dear sons. ngl I could literally write essay after essay about them just chilling in a bed looking at each other.


	11. Dinner

Cutlery clinked together as people made conversation. Nico was inspecting his green beans with his fork when his step mother, Persephone tapped a knife on her wine glass to get everyone's attention. As talking died down Persephone cleared her throat and looked at Percy’s mom seated beside her. “First of all, congratulations are in order for Percy who has finished his schooling and will soon be taking the throne.” Percy smiled dryly. “And as we all know” Persephone continued “Two empires such as ours are better off working as a team, what better way to make that happen than become family?” Nico stilled.

“I imagine Percy has already sprung the news by now, seeing as he visited yesterday and the day ended on a high note.” Nico lowered his fork. “I am proud to announce the wedding of these two empires. Nico, you are lucky to have such a handsome and powerful man for a husband-to-be!” Nico thought his heart stopped beating. He couldn’t move. “What.” Hazel said, mouth falling open.

Persephone lowered her glass. “Wait… did Percy not…” Nico, eyes wide, turned around slowly and looked at Percy who was seated beside him. Percy kept eye contact with his food. “ **Excuse** me?” Nico's voice was low. “What the actual fuck just happened!” He laughed, his eyes wild. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” He glared at his step mom as his hands gripped the edge of the table. Persephone stiffened and lifter her chin. “I’m sorry, I thought Percy came to talk things over with you.” “He was _suppose_ to…” Percy’s mother added. “But Nico, this is for the best. I thought you would’ve been open to it seeing as you cared for him so much when you were younger.” Nico went red in the face. “Key word: **younger** ” he snarled at his step mother. “And who the actual fuck are you to decide!?” Persephone pursed her lips “Language, Nico.” He flew out of his chair. Hazel’s cutlery clattered. He looked to the end of the table for some type of support from his father. Hades seemed more interested in the contents of his wine glass. Nico scoffed. He eyed Poseidon sitting at the opposite end who looked nervous and quickly averted his eyes. “You lot are fucking unbelievable. If you think I’m just going to roll over and become a pawn in your power hungry greed games, think again.” He bumped his chair backwards and stormed out of the room.

Persephone glared at Percy and he made a face before getting up and going after the pale prince. He heard Persephone reassuring his mother that “If there’s a will, there’s a way.” Hazel shouted something but it was inaudible; he was already chasing Nico down the hall. He didn't think Nico was this damn fast. Percy rounded a corner and caught Nico running into the kitchen. He followed him in and intercepted the angry prince, noticing he was carrying a pile of ceramic plates. “Get the fuck out of my way you fucking traitor” Percy blocked his exit and Nico backed up, ready to throw a plate at his head. Percy ducked just in time, the plate sailing past him and smashing into the wall opposite the kithchen. Percy jumped back up and grabbed at the dining set Nico was holding “For the love of god Nico calm the fuck down!” “Shut the fuck up Jackson, I should’ve known better than-” Percy tried to tackle him. “You think I wanted this? You think I didn’t try to get them to stop?” Nico stopped what he was doing. He was breathing heavily, his eyes deadly. “Don’t even think of lying to me now, Percy. I swear to god-” “LISTEN!” Percy yelled, Nico faltered and stilled. 

“I meant everything I said yesterday, I am truly sorry for hurting you in the past. You need to believe me. I’m also sorry I didn’t tell you about this ridiculous plan. I don’t want it to happen just as much as you.” Nico’s arm went slack. “You knew. You knew and you didn’t do anything about it-” "How many times do I have to say I’m sorry Neeks!” They yelled over each other.

“Take your apologies and shove them up your-” Percy placed his hand over Nico’s mouth. He was half surprised when the prince didn’t bite back. “Listen. I’m turning 24 in a couple of months. I’ll take the throne -not like I even want to- and my parents will have me marry someone right after. You think I wanted this for myself?” Percy removed his hand and took the plates out of Nico’s grip. He placed them back on a counter. “Great. Get somebody else to marry, then.” Percy sighed “You don’t think I already have someone in mind, I did meet people when I was away Nico.” Nico rolled his eyes. Percy sighed. “I know you’ve got a big ol' crush on that healer of yours, god you’re so easy to read. You also do a really bad job of hiding-” Percy swallowed as Nico’s glare turned deadly. “But, you have him, right and I- well I met a girl when was in my third year and I really like her, Nico. We’ve been dating for two years now and we’ve been doing long distance ever since I had to come back. If you think I’m going to give her up you’re sorely mistaken. I feel you, dude.” Nico looked at the ground. “My point is…” Percy continued. “That we both have special people in our lives, people we’d rather be with.”

Nico looked at him. For the first time he felt pity for the guy. All he wanted was to get away from his life but it kept creeping back up on him, it kept creeping back up on both of them. “Okay.” Nico said, having calmed down a little. “But if you don’t keep me from going back into that dining room, I’m going to strangle my step mother with my bare hands.” Percy didn’t think that was a bluff. “Go to your room, I’ll tell them I couldn’t catch you and that I’ll be coming back tomorrow to talk it over with you, when in reality we should probably talk strategy.” Nico tongued his cheek in annoyance but gave a curt nod. “Good.” Percy began to walk back but turned around. “Nico… I really am sorry.” Nico didn’t turn around, he just kept staring blankly into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist? can i call it that even though it was in the tags? lol.


	12. Go Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil chapter

Nico woke up with a headache. Depression weighed down on him and he felt heavier than usual. He stared at the ceiling, he felt empty. Maybe he would just lie here forever, refusing to come out and deal with everyone’s bullshit. There was a small knock on his door but he couldn't will himself to speak. The door creaked open and a familiar face popped into view.

Will closed the door behind him. “Can I come in?” Nico rolled onto his side “You’re already in, idiot.” He mumbled. The healer sat on the end of his bed. “Are you okay? I heard what happened…” Brown eyes looked at him. “The house staff talk” he explained.

Will shifted on the bed. “Are you okay, Nico?” He asked again. Nico could feel emotion well up in his throat and tears start to form at the bottom of his eyes. He tried to shake the feeling off. Will mumbled an “excuse me” before climbing up the bed. He lay down on his side, facing the prince. “Hello Mr. Tough Guy.” Nico softened his expression. “Whats up?” “I want to leave. I want to get out. My parents are trying to control me like I’m 6 years old. I am an adult, I have the right to say no.” Will nodded, running his hand through Nico’s bed head. “I don’t want to marry Percy, and I know he doesn’t want to marry me. We both have special people we’d rather be with.” Nico was probably too tired to clue in on how cute that was, Will thought. He blushed slightly. “He’s coming here today, we’re going to try and get out of this.” Will moved closer and brought the prince into a hug. “Good. I don’t want you being auctioned off like some old antique.” He could feel Nico laugh though his nose. They looked at each other and Nico kissed Will’s lips softly. “I’m not going any further until I’ve brushed my teeth” Will laughed. “There you go again.” 

They were comfortable. Nico wanted to lie like this forever. 

 

A harder knock sounded on his door. “WHAT.” he shouted. “Prince Percy has just arrived.” 

Will looked down at Nico. “Go time.”


	13. Plotting

Nico bit his lip as Percy paced up and down the hallway. “I have an idea.” Nico said. 

They were in a empty part of the castle on the third floor. Nico had a longer than usual shower that morning, completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. So much so he had almost forgotten about Percy (which he had apologized for). He was sitting on a bench in the hallway, Percy having insisted he couldn’t think without pacing. 

“Lets hear it, then.” Percy gestured outwards with his arms. Nico held his hands together. “We run.” Percy waited for more information that never came. “Ok! Thank you for stating the obvious!” Percy snapped. “We need an actual plan, Nico.” “Seeing as my brilliant idea doesn’t qualify as a plan. _Pray tell_.” Nico sneered. 

Percy sat beside him “So we get people who look exactly like us, right and we fly them out somewhere, send some professional fake wedding pictures, say we’re going on a honeymoon that lasts until we die-” “WAIT.” Nico said, eyes wide. “Honeymoon!” 

Percy glanced around “Yeah… do you not know what that is, orrrr” “Yes, Percy I know what a ‘honeymoon’ is.” Nico scrunched his face up “But no. No to all of this. Your ideas always end badly.” Percy looked offended. “A honeymoon is a _vacation, Percy_!” 

Percy looked lost. “Oh my god. A vacation, you idiot. We say things need to be postponed, and we go our separate ways. Maybe it could be a way to get out without raising too many red flags.” Percy chewed his cheek “But a big ass red flag would be, I don’t know, when we just **don’t come back**?” Nico shrugged “Okay so It’s a work in progress, but I still think it’s a good idea as a stall tactic.” Percy nodded “Agreed.”

“Will doesn’t seem to have any idea of what comes after this and I don’t think we do, either. Maybe time away from all of this for a while is just what we all need to figure shit out.” Percy nodded again. “I can have my chauffeur pick you up, you can sneak Will out -give him some sort of medical emergency or something, he’s good at the whole doctor thing right- and then get away. Meanwhile, I can take the time to go whisper sweet nothings to my girlfriend in _person_. Over the phone doesn’t do me justice.” Nico grimaced. “Fine. This afternoon sound good?” Percy grinned widely “Very! Honestly the sooner the better. You sure you don’t just want to make a break for it right now?” Nico side eyed him. 

-

The talk with their parents had gone pretty well. Everyone besides Persephone was content with their plans and Nico had to smile and hang off Percy's arm extra convincingly to get a suspicious “Fine” out of her. Percy acted accordingly, saying he didn’t want to rush Nico into any decision and labeled their would be vacation as “taking time to persuade him, the sensual way” which led Nico to choke on his own spit. 

Afterward, Nico tried to cleanse his mind of how many times Percy had hinted at sex in any way (there were a lot). He wanted to tell Will their plan as soon as he could. He practically sprinted down the corridors leading to the healer’s rooms. Giddy did not even begin to describe what he was feeling. He was close, **so** close to his fantasy becoming reality. Just he and Will somewhere, anywhere but in this god damned castle.

He was running so fast he almost body slammed Hazel to the ground as she rounded the corner. She screamed as he veered around her and slammed into the wall. “What in the world?” She said, frazzled. Nico turned around and rolled his wrists he had hit on impact. “I’m… finally… getting…out.” He panted. “You should sit down and catch your breath, Nico.” He grinned. 

-

“Wait what?” Hazel laughed “Typical Percy. That’s the stupidest plan I have ever heard.” Nico snorted. Hazel’s laughter died down and she stared at the floor. “So, are you ever coming back?” Nico sighed “I don’t know, Hazel. I really don’t want to inherit this stupid title, I don’t want this life.” Hazel smiled reassuringly. “Okay. If this is what you want. I just- how are you going to eat, what are you going to eat and where are you going to go and who are you going to-” Nico laughed. Hazel paused, slightly in shock. She had barely ever seen Nico smile let alone laugh. “I don’t know Hazel.” She sighed and leaned her head back, putting her hands over her heart. “You’re like some love sick fool in a movie, throwing everything away to elope with your lover.” 

Nico couldn’t tell if she was mocking him or swooning. “I mean, you have family out in Italy right, you could always go there for some help, or at least some ideas.” Hazel said. Before she knew what was happening Nico closed his arms around her. “Oh!” She let out in surprise. “Thank you, Hazel.” Hazel relaxed and hugged her brother back. “I love you and support you Nico, and I just want you to be happy.” Nico released her from the hug and blushed. “You’re a really good sister. I’m glad we’re family.” Hazel ’s mouth hung open. “Oh my GOD! Nico di Angelo being _emotional_? Never even heard of it! Are you even _real_?” She started pinching him and Nico yelped. 

-

When he finally made it to Will’s quarters some of his excitement had subsided. He knew Will would have a lot of questions. He just had, oh a couple hours to convince him? Easy! He gulped and tried to push the anxiety out of his mind. 

He walked into the open area and saw Will standing by the window in his room. Nico walked in and knocked lightly on the door. “Mm.” Will said calmly. “I wanted to talk to you.” Will turned around and Nico could feel excitement start to crawl back into his chest. “We’re leaving. I mean, I’m leaving, I would love it if you came with me Will. I… I want you to come with me.” Will walked closer to him and rested his hand against Nico’s cheek. Nico leaned into the touch. “Will you come with me?”

“I’ve been thinking.” Will started. “Will, I know we’ve been moving pretty fast and I get it if you’re not comfortable just jumping into this I know it’s rushed and all- Sorry, you were talking.” Will raised an eyebrow “Yes, yes I was. And as I was saying, I’ve been thinking.” He paused.

“I don’t want to leave you, Nico. Yes, I think we’re moving fast but I also don’t care, don’t ask me why because I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. All I know is I want to be with you Nico, I love you.” Nico felt tingles radiate from the tip of his head down to his toes. He blushed hard and let his head fall against Will’s chest. “I love you too, Medicine Man.” He mumbled. He felt Will’s chuckle reverberate around him. “So where are we going, hm?” Will asked. “Oh, yeah… about that… you have a couple hours to pack.” Will’s eyes widened and Nico laughed nervously. “The sooner the better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouuu


	14. Venezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation mode is in full swing

Nico stood on the balcony, the warm breeze feeling amazing on his skin. He’d never been the most content about the sun but something about the warmth relaxed him. His family on his birth mother's side was split between Venezia and Toscana and he and Will had decided to take to the Venetian waterways first. He gazed down upon the ocean, watching the boat traffic.

The last two weeks had been amazing. He had dragged Will up and down every inch of the islands, touring and eating and drinking every day from morning until night. 

As he lingered on the memories of him and Will sitting along the water eating dinner and watching the sun sip below the horizon he heard a crash from the room behind him.

Will’s head shot up as Nico walked into the room. “Will? What happene-” Nico didn’t finish his sentence. In Will’s hands was a bright blue butt plug. Will blushed “Um- I started packing up our stuff and had to move some stuff around in the pockets and… well.” Nico felt his cheeks heat up. “Percy” he cursed under his breath.

He caught that sly prick sneaking something into his luggage before they left. “Just some extra socks my ass” Nico said. “What?” Will looked even more confused. “I, it- um I guess that’s Percy’s version of a going away present? I - oh gods, I didn’t ask him for it though.” 

Will placed the butt plug down on top of a pile of shirts. “Well that kinda spoils it.” 

Nico pursed his lips together and lifted it off the clothing pile. “So we’re not using it… at all?” His eyes darted from his hand to Will. Will tongued his cheek for a couple seconds before saying “We’ll see”. As Nico started to turn towards him, Will laughed.“I’m surprised it took us this long to find it thought, like damn” he said, interrupting whatever they had going on-well whatever Nico thought was happening. He tossed the blue toy back onto the bed where Will snatched it up.

Nico just rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Hey this thing is kinda fun” Will grinned, using the butt plug to point at things like it was some sort of magical staff. “Oh my god stop that the windows are open!!” Nico shouted, trying to grab the toy as Will dodged him effortlessly. 


	15. Toscana

They stayed with Nico’s family in Venice for around two weeks before the two of them decided to trek down towards Tuscany. Just seeing the land and marble mountains passing by the train window was enough to make Nico feel giddy. If Will was getting irritated by Nico’s planning, re-planning and then re-re-planning of their itinerary he wasn’t showing it.

They walked underneath a canopy of short wide trees to get to the guest house on Nico’s family’s property. Orchards and vineyards covering the hills to their right and the land dipping into the sea to their left, it didn’t get any better than this. The guest house came into view, sheltered slightly by large trees. There was a small pool around the back and a quaint patio accompanied by a overgrown pergola. Will had never dreamed of coming to Italy before, but so far he was loving it. Having a boyfriend/tour guide/translator (with an amazingly generous family) accompanying him was definitely not the worst thing Will had ever experienced. They set their bags down inside the small villa and explored. Most of the walls were a sandy stone, the outside covered some parts in ivy, some parts in moss. Cypress trees dotted along the backyard area and Will watched wind blow over the pool, causing it to ripple. Oh yeah he could really get use to this.

 

After unpacking and an early dinner, the two took bikes they had found earlier and decided to explore some of the area. 

Will cycled behind Nico, watching the wind work it’s way through his dark hair. It had grown a little longer since the beginning of their Venetian adventures but Will thought it looked cute. Nico said something against the wind Will couldn’t hear. “WHAT?” He shouted back. Nico turned his head somewhat and tried again. “THE SKY LOOKS AMAZING”. Will looked up and watched the smattering of pink clouds slowly move against the purple like sky. 

Nico skidded off the path and into the beach grasses. Will followed suit. They laid their bikes down and walked towards the ocean. Nico sat himself down on a beached log and patted beside him, beckoning Will to do the same. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset. Nico rested his head against Will’s shoulder and looked up. The light illuminated his features with a slight pink glow. Will tilted his head down and kissed Nico. 

Nico made a small noise at the loss of contact when Will drew back. “You haven’t touched me in almost two weeks”. He rested his hand on Will’s thigh, tracing patterns with his finger. “And neither have you, might I add”. Will said, wrapping his arm around Nico’s waist. “Okay, I mean I guess I was just being a little cautious because every single window and every single door was open in the last place we were. Plus its weird doing stuff with your family in the house or sleeping in the room next to you-” “And I love to hear the noises you make too much to shut you up.” Will said, mocking a wistful tone. Nico blushed. “You’re weird”. “You make me do weird stuff” countered Will.

He dipped his head and captured Nico’s lips again, shifting his body to face more towards Nico. Nico parted his lips and allowed Will’s tongue to tease him. His grip on Will’s thigh tightened when Will’s hand reached around his neck to draw him in closer. Both breathing through their noses, Will’s hand roamed around Nico’s neck and Nico’s hand rubbed along Will’s thigh. 

Nico pulled back first “We should, mm, go back” he gulped. Will nudged Nico’s nose with his own and they both stilled. “How do you feel about doing it on a beach?” Will said, going for Nico’s lips again. The kiss was slow and nice and Nico felt like he wanted to stay there forever but… “Sand… sand gets everywhere, and I will not have my first time with you be ruined by… sand.” He couldn’t really think straight but he figured Will wouldn’t really care. Will lingered before pulling away and rested his hand on the small of Nico’s back “Mmm, that is quite true. Sand is very pesky.” Nico gave a small laugh and stood up. “Lets go back?” Will looked up at him and gave Nico a smile that made his stomach do a flip. He knew if they kept staring at each other they probably would end up fucking on the beach, so Nico turned and scurried back towards his bike.

The ride back was fast, to say the least.


	16. Time for Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its getting hot in here *so hot* so take off all yo clothes. Also i cant write smut for shit so bare w/ me.

Both bikes were strewn across the gravel road outside the villa. Will followed Nico up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Nico flicked on one of the bed lamps, illuminating a corner of the room in a soft warm glow. He closed the distance between the two of them and rested his hand on Will’s chest. “Shower?” Will moved his hands around Nico’s waist, latching onto his shirt and tugging it. “After you” he grinned.

Nico walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. His mind raced a mile a minute as he stared at the water before him. He got rid of his clothes and stepped in. He had been preparing himself even before they had left for Tuscany. He knew it was overkill but he couldn’t help it. He had wanted this for a long time and as realization set in he tried to open himself once more, quickly. He let the water hit his back as he worked within himself, biting down on his lip. He knew he only had a couple of minutes before Will would come in. He steadied himself with one hand on the wall as he pushed inside once more. He felt his dick twitch.

A minute later he heard Will enter the bathroom and Nico slipped his fingers out, staring at the shower curtain in anticipation. Will’s shadowy figure moved around on the other side. Will undressed and paused before getting in. “Can I come in?” He asked.

Nico’s head popped out from the side. “I mean yeah, seeing as you’re taking your sweet time out there”. Will laughed. As soon as he stepped into the shower, the space around them seemed to constrict. Will smiled and raised his eyebrows “Why hello. Seems _all_ of you is quite cheery!” Nico opened his mouth and slapped Will on the arm. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” Will laughed. “Well then where should I look, cutie.” Will said. “Ceiling”. Nico replied, red in the face. “Nico,” Will began, looking upwards as instructed. “You are so beautiful, all I want to do it touch you and hold you and never let go. But I’d never tell you that, because it would scare you off, even though it’s the truth. I know you’re not use to this, but I really fucking love you. I want to show you and tell you how beautiful you are to me every second of every day, if you’d let me. You look amazing to me.”

Nico felt emotion swell in his chest and he stared at Will, mesmerized. Will looked down into his eyes. “Can I touch you?” He said lowly. “Yes” Nico said without hesitation, leaning forward and kissing Will hard.

Will’s hands rested on Nico’s back and neck, moving and roaming. Nico hummed as his tongue responded to Will’s. He tilted his head slightly, allowing kisses down his neck, Will sucking hard just above his collar bone. Nico’s head swam with lust and happiness. Will had a way of taking away all his negative thoughts and emotions.

“Maybe we should’ve left the shower for aftercare” Will spoke in between kisses, hands now roaming around Nico’s pert ass. Nico responded by leaning against Will’s hands, working with his movements. “Sure” he moaned.

Both of them stumbled out of the shower, grabbing towels and after quite an effort of trying to making out while drying off, managed to get to the bed. Nico landed on his back, Will leaning above him, kissing him slowly and sweetly. “Mm fuck, Nico” Will said, running a free hand down Nico’s side and over his already hard dick. Nico made a frustrated groan when Will pulled away. “Hold on a second, babe”. He climbed over their suitcases and fumbled with a zipper. He worked his way back over to Nico and dropped his head down, kissing and sucking Nico's bottom lip. “Say hello to my little friend” Will grinned as Nico came face to face with the blue butt plug. “Oh.” He managed to get out, flushed from head to toe already.

“You look so hot, Nico” Will chimed, running his hand around Nico to the small of his back. “You wanna use your toy?” Nico hummed in approval and bucked forward, rubbing himself together with Will’s member. Will grunted and licked his lips “Turn over for me”. Nico did as told, as embarrassed as he was. He heard Will’s intake of breath and the sound made him squirm. Will ran his hand up Nico’s leg to his stomach, pulling him onto his knees. “So beautiful, Nico” he gave quick kisses along the back of Nico’s thigh, up until his ass cheek. He could feel the small twitches move through Nico’s body the higher up he went. Will loved seeing Nico react to his touches, his dick twitching against his abdomen in agreement.

“I’m going to use some lube now, before I start with the plug.” Nico nodded into a pillow “Okay” came the muffled reply. Will cracked open the lube and spread it onto his fingers. He pushed up to Nico’s entrance and managed to slip in relatively easily. “Wai- have you been, this is way easier than I- hold on…” Nico pulled the pillow up by the sides, mimicking covering his whole head. “Don’t… just… keep going, please” Will paused, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He was so turned on by the fact Nico had taken time to get accustomed to his own fingers, oh god how he’d like to see that one day. Will kept moving his fingers inside Nico, his dick twitching every time Nico made a sound.

Nico’s breathing became faster just at the idea Will was doing this to him. He pressed himself back onto Will’s fingers. “Nnh” he breathed out, feeling Will respond and push his way inside up until his knuckles. He could feel Will’s fingers curl back like he had tried to do to himself but oh, this was _way_ better. “Nh, Will” he twitched suddenly. “Mm you like it there?” Will bent over him and kissed below Nico’s ear. Nico moved his head to the side and opened his mouth, Will responding with a long slow kiss.

Will swallowed each moan Nico gave. When he pulled himself out of the younger man Nico groaned with agitation, but stilled when he heard the sound of the lube opening again. Will coated both Nico and the toy with lube. He lined the plug up with Nico’s entrance and started to push his way in. “Relax, Nico.” Will said, voice thick. He watched Nico’s breathing all the while making sure his entrance was taking the toy well. “Mm you’re doing so well, Nico.” He started to touch himself as he watched Nico swallow the toy to the hilt. “So good” he moaned lowly, causing the man underneath to shiver.

Nico felt full, to say the least and was a little surprised with himself. He steadied his breathing and pushed up until he was on his forearms. He twitched and let out a high pitched moan as Will slowly twisted the plug inside him. Will mumbled words of praise over Nico’s back and nibbled at his ear. He could hear the slick sounds of Will touching himself, which only sent more blood rushing to his head and groin.

Will played with the plug for a nice while, pushing and pulling until Nico was whimpering and grabbing at Will’s thighs behind him. Was he getting jealous of a toy? Was that possible? His head swam and he pushed the plug harder, pulled the plug out faster. The sound Nico made as Will teased him made his blood surge into his ears. “Will” Nico whined “Will please, I want you.” Will bit back a moan as he slowly pulled the toy out, stroking himself all the while. When the toy was out, Nico turned himself around. He didn’t care what he looked like anymore, the expression on Will’s face made him groan and he lifted up his arms, seeking physical contact. Will obliged and sucked deeply onto his neck, touching Nico with his free hand. Nico moaned at the contact and tried kissing Will’s head to show his appreciation. Will hung his head on Nico’s chest, looking down at himself as he lined up with Nico’s entrance. He pushed in, slowly engulfing himself in Nico’s heat. His head swayed across Nico’s chest and he groaned as Nico tightened and relaxed around him. His eyebrows were knotted as he lifted his head, kissing Nico with an open mouth. “You okay?” He got out. Nico nodded vigourously. “Yeah” he gasped back as Will started to move “Oh _god_ ”.

Will’s breathing became faster in no time as he slowly moved within Nico. He propped himself up on his hands and watched himself slide in and out of the man below him. “Fuck, that’s hot” he groaned. Will picked up the pace and Nico let his head fall back onto the pillow and his hands slacken around Will’s neck. His moans became short and sweet, his voice pitched raising ever so slightly. Will bent down and kissed him. It was lazy and wet, both their moans caught within each other’s mouths. “You’re _so_ good.” Will gasped into the crook of Nico’s neck. Nico’s hands found themselves roaming in Will’s blonde locks as he brought Will up for another kiss. “You- you too” Nico moaned out between kisses. Will focused all his energy on not to cum right then and there, looking down upon Nico, lips parted, tears slightly forming at the edges of his deep brown eyes. Will vowed he would never let this man go. He snapped his hips up and earned a glorious moan from Nico. He pulled out slowly, teasing, before bucking back in, hitting him right where he wanted. He finally found Nico’s sweet spot and fully intended to exploit it. Nico’s breathy moans became an octave higher and filled Will’s head completely. God it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. He snapped his hips faster until he got to a rapid pace, grunting right alongside Nico. The blood pounded in his head and he felt a familiar knot form in his abdomen. “Oh god Nico you’re so good holy fuck” he breathed out. Nico moaned and tightened his grip around Will’s shoulders “I’m- Will… Nnmh” he shuddered and Will looked down to see the pre cum dripping from Nico’s dick. He bent down until he was beside Nico’s ear. “You wanna cum, Nico?” Nico moaned loudly and nudged Will’s face with his nose, trailing his lip down Will’s jawline. “Yeah” he croaked out, his brows knit together and his face flushed. Will pressed their foreheads together as he focused on hitting Nico’s sweet spot with every thrust. Their sounds of pleasure melded together as Nico came hard onto his stomach, throwing his head back, Will’s hair tickling the base of his chin. He felt Will groan and breath heavily through his nose as he came with slow thrusts, and it was the hottest thing Nico had ever experienced.

Will fell onto the bed beside Nico as they both caught their breath. Nico turned towards him and stared at his profile. He traced the shape of Will's tanned face with his eyes, admiring the wavy locks of blonde hair sticking out in all directions. He smiled to himself. Will turned his head. "What are you looking at, hm?" He said quietly. "Nothing." Nico murmured back, tracing his eyes along the older man's neck, adam's apple, collarbones. Will shifted and moved his arm underneath Nico's neck. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" Nico mumbled into Will's chest. Will turned onto his side and lazily threw his arm around Nico's waist. "Because I love you, Nico di Angelo. And I want to make sure you feel that love". Nico smiled a genuine smile and scoffed. "Yeah okay, mister sweet talker". "Oh you want to hear some sweet talking?" Will raised his eyebrows "I'll show you some sweet talkin', sunshine. Pookey bear, Honey bunch". He tapped Nico's nose with his index finger and Nico grimaced. "Don't make me regret being with you this early on". he said. Will laughed and kissed the top of Nico's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh these lovesick f o o l s.


End file.
